The Bestman
by Flame Auror
Summary: Katniss is marrying Peeta in 5 weeks and she thinks everything is perfect but she realizes she loves Gale more than Peeta. She travels to district 2 in search of Gale. Gale reveals he loves her but he understands that she loves Peeta more and that's why he chose a job far away from her. She has to make Gale realize she loves her before the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger games series.

Katniss looked at Peeta whose head was bent busy writing the wedding vows. She felt bad for him because Effie Trinket had forbidden him to get physical with her but she couldn't understand why she felt slightly happy about it. She looked into her coffee mug feeling weird about marrying in 5 weeks.

"You know I can peep and see what you are writing!" Katniss teased.

"They are for you" he said with a goofy grin.

Katniss sighed to herself, her life was almost perfect, she was marrying Peeta but something felt missing in her life but she couldn't catch what it is.

"I'm going hunting" she declared putting on the jacket, that was her father's and taking the bow. She walked into the woods and she aimed at the partridge and caught it. She thought of selling her kills that now included rabbits and turkeys, in Greasy Sae's, not that she was poor but it felt so good remembering her old life and the reason she learnt hunting. She sat down exhausted and involuntarily she turned to her right but today she was alone, there was no one next to her and then she realized what the missing part of her life was, Gale.

She remembered what Greasy Sae had said "He got some fancy job in district 2"

"Fancy job?" she muttered uprooting many plants around her in anger.

…

"Hey!" Peeta said when she walked back home and pulled her into a kiss which she returned uninterestedly.

"I was wondering …maybe Gale could be the best man." Peeta said looking meaningfully in her eyes.

"Okay, I'm planning to spend a few days alone with my mother and I'll ask Gale then" she said emphasizing the word 'alone'.

"Okay" Peeta said.

"Promise me you won't come looking for me" she said.

"I promise, but I'll miss you" he whispered hugging her.

Katniss packed a few clothes and other necessities and walked towards the door.

"You want me to drop you?" he asked.

Katniss hated this; she didn't understand why he just wouldn't let her alone.

"I can drive" she said waving a goodbye to Peeta.

She drove to district 2 and stopped in front of the house. She knocked on the door suddenly feeling nervous about meeting Gale after so many months.

Hazelle Hawthorne opened the door and smile widely hugging Katniss.

"How are the wedding preparations?" she asked.

"Good" Katniss replied and realized she hadn't even bothered to do anything for the preparations. "Is Gale home?" she asked her every muscle itching with anticipation.

"Gale lives in the outskirts of the district with a new girlfriend of his, he's the head commander you see" Hazelle Hawthorne said with a slight tone of pride in her voice.

Katniss's stomach lurched unpleasantly; she didn't like the thought of Gale having a girlfriend.

She walked slowly towards Gale's house and peeped through the window to see if Gale was there and she scowled when she saw Madge leaning closer to him. Katniss ran up the front steps and banged on the door loudly taking out all her anger on it. She heard Madge curse and smirked. Madge opened the door and her scorned face filled with smile when she saw Katniss.

"Katniss?" Gale asked coming behind Madge.

"Can I come in?" she asked noticing he was in his uniform.

"Bye Gale, Katniss" Madge said walking out of the house.

"She's your girlfriend?" Katniss asked sitting on the couch wanting to hate Madge.

"Sort of" Gale mumbled fanning his face with his hands. "This uniform is stuffy" he muttered and entered his room asking her to wait.

Katniss got up and walked up to his room wondering what Gale liked in Madge. She couldn't help noticing his blue eyes and his neatly carved face when he was talking to her. She smiled slightly when she noticed Gale hadn't locked his door leaving a small gap. She knew it was wrong but she peeped through the gap and let out a loud audible gasp when she saw his well toned chest. Gale looked up suddenly dropping his shirt on the ground. He opened the door wide open staring at her in shock and confusion. Katniss blushed hard seeing him shirtless. She stepped in without permission and locked the door behind her.

"What are you doi…" he started but was taken aback when he felt her smooth lips against his. He pressed his lips harder against her nibbling her lower lip affectionately. Katniss broke the kiss and sat on his soft bed, removed her pants and threw in on the ground and rested her head on his pillow. Gale walked towards her uncertainly and saw the light of the sunset twinkle in her eyes. He landed on top of her kissed her lips trailing kisses to her cheeks. He nibbled her earlobe and heard her moan his name. Katniss's hands tightened her grip on his hair. He smiled and travelled down kissing the crook of her neck and suckled it slightly making her moan louder. He planted feather light kisses on her shoulder but suddenly stopped.

"We shouldn't" he said. Katniss flipped him over and landed on top of him.

"We should" she said unbuckling his pants.

"You are getting married" he said. Katniss shrugged and bent down giving him a deep passionate kiss. Gale sighed and reached for her top and tugged at it. He pulled it over her shoulder easily. He flipped and landed on top of her and planted a kiss on her lips and then kissed the soft spot under her ear making her let out a moan. "I love you so much Catnip!" he murmured in her ear.

Katniss felt a surge of emotions rush through her. She looked up at him and smiled realizing she had missed him so much in the past months, how her heart craved to hear his voice, to feel his warm body against her when they sat in the woods complaining about the Capitol. And most importantly she missed him tease her calling her 'Catnip.' She realized life without Gale isn't impossible but unimaginable.

Katniss opened her eyes slightly and almost whooped when she realized it wasn't a dream but real. She looked out of the window, the first sunrays falling on the trees and smiled when she felt strong protective arms around her. She snuggled closer to Gale and rested her head against his chest falling asleep not caring about what Peeta would think if he saw her.

Katniss yawned and opened her eyes groggily rubbing her eyes with her hands. She turned to the side and was disappointed when she saw Gale missing. She thought he must be at his job since it was already noon and she had overslept. She covered the sheets around her and grabbed a T shirt and jeans from her bag and walked towards his washroom. She hung her clothes and turned and almost jumped when she saw Gale in the bathtub deep in thought. She wrapped the sheets around herself and smiled studying his features and how his every touch sent tingles through her body.

"Gale?" she called out to him. "I thought you were at work" she added.

Gale opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her. She blushed at the intensity of his look. He pointed to the bathrobe hung on the door. She took it and tossed it to him turning her face away, her blush reaching her neck.

"Are you done yet?" she asked and turned her face towards him when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You should go back to Peeta and forget about yesterday" he said in a quiet voice.

Katniss's eyes widened in shock "I can't forg…" she said but Gale raised his hands and placed his index finger on her lips. She kissed it making him withdraw it abruptly.

"You love Peeta, I saw the way you kissed him in the 75th Hunger Games and I realized you love only him" he said in a sad tone.

"But Ga…"

"Why do you think I chose this job?" he asked gripping her shoulder tightly

"Because you thought it fancied you?" she asked.

Gale snorted "I could have got fancy jobs in Victor village or Seam or District 13 but I chose this because I knew I couldn't see you with Peeta and that's why I wanted to go as far as I can from you" he whispered loosening the grip and Katniss noticed tears in his eyes.

"Gale, I …"

"Katniss your marriage is nearly 5 weeks away and you should spend time with your fiancé" he said shortly. "Why exactly did you come here?"

A lump formed in Katniss's throat. She couldn't tell him and she wished she could swap Peeta's place with Gale.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I don't want to ma…"

"Tell me why Katniss" he repeated.

"Peeta… er wanted you to be um our best man at the wedding" she said quietly.

"Consider that done" he said walking out. Katniss stared after him. It was clear that she loved Gale but now she had lost him. She sat on the floor tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any series of hunger games, all of it belongs to Suzanne Collins well except this plot.

4 weeks later…

Peeta entered Katniss's room and crept in next her kissing the nape of her neck. "Morning" he whispered travelling kisses down her spine.

Katniss turned to face him and put on a fake smile "Effie wouldn't be happy to know you are not following the rules" she said.

Peeta groaned "Only a week away" he whispered excitedly. Katniss tried to smile but failed, his every touch felt alien to her. She couldn't feel the wedding excitements at all and she just wanted to run away.

"I love you Katniss" he said. Katniss wanted to correct him that she loved being called 'Catnip' more than her real name right now.

"I'm feeling sick" she said when Peeta pressed his body closer to her.

"Let me take you to the hospital" he said getting up.

"Don't you have work Peeta? I'm old enough to go by myself!" she snapped.

Peeta looked hurt but didn't speak because he was used to this behavior of her for the past weeks which he thought was due to the pressure of getting married.

Katniss walked up to the hospital with a strange feeling. She froze when she saw her mother walking in the hallway. She hadn't really visited her mother; she had come home saying her mother was at the hospital. Her mother smiled at her.

"Hi mum" Katniss said when she was ushered into Dr. Steve's office.

"I missed you" her mother said quietly. Katniss smiled brightly.

"What are the symptoms?" her mother asked taking out a pad.

"I thought you worked in district 13" Katniss said.

"I am temporary here, someone had a terrible burn" her mother said. Katniss noticed her mother's raised eyebrows when she told her the symptoms.

"You need to get a blood test done" her mother said in a professional tone.

"Why?" she asked. "It's necessary"

Katniss tapped her foot impatiently and after 15 minutes of her wait her name was called. She ran to the reception and took her report paying the fee. Her hands trembled when she opened the envelope. She let out a gasp at the report, her mother's guess was right. She tried to control the emotions trying to burst out. She glanced at the doctor rushing into the operation theatre and she remembered Prim's eager face when she told her "I am planning to be a doctor".

She stuffed the report deep in her bag not wanting to upset Peeta about it. She smiled when she saw Peeta standing at the door waiting for her. He rushed towards her engulfing her in a hug

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Feeling the best of me" she murmured hugging him back.

On the wedding day…..

Katniss glanced outside the window allowing her prep team to do their work.

"You will be the best bride ever" Octavia commented.

Katniss smiled but winced slightly when Venia ripped out the hair on her legs. She looked out again and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Gale walk in, with the black tuxedo he looked like the most handsome person to Katniss. But the smile on her face faded almost instantly when she saw Madge behind him and then entwining her hands in his. Katniss felt the sudden urge to smack someone very hard.

"Do you even clean your hair?" Flavius asked lifting a few strands of her hair with a disapproving look on his face. Katniss grinned at him and heard Effie Trinket's voice outside the room shouting instructions.

"Can't she ditch that orange wig atleast today?" Katniss asked.

"She loves the color" Haymitch said standing at the door.

He entered and sat next to her asking the prep team to give him a few minutes.

"Just follow your heart" he said. Katniss raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't tell me you are drunk" she said wondering if he knew what was going on in her heart.

Haymitch rolled his eyes "Effie didn't let me" he muttered.

"That's my name! Now out! The wedding is in 49 minutes and the prep team is not done yet!" Effie screamed leaning against the door.

"Plutarch is waiting for me" he said walking out but stopped at the door and gave Katniss a meaningful smile.

"Done" Venia whispered.

Octavia rushed to the closet. She saw her Venia and Flavius smile sadly at the dress Octavia was holding in her hand. It was an A- line dress with a lace neck and ruffles arising from the waistline.

Katniss touched it and recognized the creator of it at once, she would have done anything to have Cinna at her wedding right now and wearing his work made her feel like the most beautiful person ever. The gown touching her skin felt like Cinna hugging her when she wasn't sure about what she was going to do in the interview during the Hunger Games and she knew he would have helped her out of the mess she was in right now.

"I think Cinna would have loved to see you in this" Octavia commented bursting into tears.

"I think he would have loved to see me twirl" she murmured twirling in front of the mirror remembering how it had once turned into a mocking jay causing rebellion.

"I need to speak to Peeta" she said.

They all smiled at her and led her to his room. Katniss waited until they left and knocked on the door.

Peeta opened it and smiled at her "Do you know seeing the groom before wedding isn't a good sign" he said letting her in. He planted a kiss on her lips "You look beautiful" he said.

Katniss took Peeta's right hand and placed it on her stomach "I'm pregnant" she said.

Peeta jumped in excitement "Really?" he asked.

"4 weeks today, I got to know it when I visited the hospital last week" she said in a quiet voice.

Katniss saw Peeta's jaw drop as realization hit him.

"What happened that day?" he asked touching her stomach.

"Gale" Katniss whispered.

Effie Trinket barged in their room and glared at them "Let's go" she said annoyed with the fact they had met before the marriage.

Katniss couldn't look into Peeta's eyes when she stood opposite to him not bothering to listen what the Minister was telling. She resisted herself trying not to look at Gale who was standing next to Peeta with an impassive expression on his face.

"Does anyone object?" the Minister asked. Katniss looked at Gale and saw an emotion pass through his face but was disappointed he didn't object. She wanted to shout out to him telling she was pregnant with his child.

"Speak now or forever hold you peace" the minister repeated and Katniss saw Gale blink back tears.

"I object!" said voice said making all the audience gasp.

"Mr. Peeta Mellark?" the minister asked.

"There has been a mistake, a small swap, I am the best man and Gale Hawthorne is the groom" Peeta said making whispers rush through the audience. Katniss smiled at Peeta gratefully knowing telling this must have hurt him.

"You may kiss the bride" the Minister said.

Gale lifted the veil to see the most beautiful woman he had met in his whole life. He leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss.

….

Gale held Katniss's hand, sweat pouring down his face. He felt extremely dizzy at the sight.

"Push harder!" the doctor shouted above Katniss's screams.

"Cant you use the epidural?" Gale asked not wanting Katniss to go through this pain.

"Too late!" the doctor shouted but her voice felt so distant to Gale, he felt his vision growing weaker by the second and he fell on the floor unconscious.

"Boys!" the doctor muttered looking at him not shocked by the fact at all.

Gale woke up after several minutes and sipped water. He kissed Katniss's forehead, who was sleeping.

"Your daughter" the nurse said handing a bundle to Gale. Gale's eyes filled with tears when he saw the most beautiful thing in the world curled up in his arms. He couldn't believe anything could be so tiny and yet so beautiful. He planted a kiss on its tiny hand cuddling it closer to himself.

…..

"Have you thought of a name?" Katniss asked propping herself against the pillow on their bed.

"How about Primrose?" he asked planting kisses on her face for gifting him his daughter.

"Can we use Cinna's name?" Katniss asked pleadingly.

"Ofcourse, her name is Primrose Cinna Hawthorne" Gale said.

Katniss looked at the cradle and smiled, she never wanted children but now she felt she couldn't live without her. She glanced at Gale who was gazing at the sleeping Primrose. She walked towards the washroom and returned wearing a lacy nightgown and flung her arms around Gale. Gale carried her to the bed and landed on top of her.

"I love you so much Catnip" he said caressing her cheeks.

"I love you Gale" she said pulled him closer.

 **A/N:** Hey, I always was unhappy with the ending so I wrote this fanfiction; anyway the keyboards and the keypad on your cell phones are only for reviewing. So please read and review, like it or not.


End file.
